Trust
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: Just a short update.. ^-^ still at the rentals. -_-;; Please read & review!! arigato!! ^-^ *Chapter 8 and 9 up!*
1. He'll be your pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my own drawings of Hakkai-sama and the others!! And my ever-precious Saiyuki key chain and poster!!!XD So don't sue me!! I'm just a crazed Saiyuki fan/otaku!!! ^_^'

Author's note: My third Saiyuki fic!!! WAIIII!!! ^_^ I'm so happy!!! Hakkai-sama!! *hugs Hakkai* [Hakkai: *hugs her back and smiles* Omedeto gozaimasu! ^-^   Me: *calms down and smiles, catching her breath*] This fic will probably be a Gaiden fic. But, as I said, if my imagination won't fail me, I'll extend it to Gensomaden. ^^ By the way, in this fic, I won't refer so much on the Gaiden series/manga/whatever facts; like the "Sugee~ you look like the sun!" part… I'll just kind of 'revise' it… ok? ^^ Jaa, let's get on with the fic! ^_^ Oh yeah, this chapter will be a bit short. ^^'

Please read and review!! Arigato!! ^_^ *sits down beside Hakkai and scribbles down some more notes on her Saiyuki fic notebook*

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 1

He'll be your pet

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

It was a peaceful day in Tenkai, and Konzen Douji stopped his signing of papers for a while. He sighed. For him, being a god is boring. He stood up and he leaned on the window, and he gazed outside.

There was nothing to do. Everything was quiet. As he was looking outside, he remembered Kenren Taishou who usually entered his office by kicking the door open, and Tenpou Gensui sweatdropping and followed Kenren as they walk towards Konzen's desk. But the two are not around. They were sent to earth with their army to fight some youkais opposing heaven. Even Kanzeon Bosatsu is not around. Probably busy doing/talking some business with the other gods.

"Mattaku…" Konzen sighed once more. He really needed something to brighten up his dull life.

Snapping out of his little daydream, Konzen went back to his desk and continued signing some papers.

…

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Konzen said, rather annoyed.

"Konzen Douji, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama is calling you to come to the throne room…" A servant said.

"Yeah I'll be coming in a while." Konzen replied as he fixed his papers.

…

Konzen arrived at the throne room and he stood beside Kanzeon Bosatsu. "What is it now?" he said.

"I want to introduce you to someone." The woman replied.

"And?" Konzen said.

The goddess didn't answer his question. Instead, two servants came in and kneeled in front of Kanzeon.

"Kanzeon-sama, the boy is here, and I should say that he is quite–" his message was cut off by shouts from the outside.

"Hey!!! Let me go!! ITAII!!" a boy's voice was heard, followed by sounds of chains.

"Quite hard to handle?" Kanzeon smiled.

"Hai."

Shouts were heard from the outside once again, and a while later the source of the noise was brought in. A thin, brown-haired and golden-eyed boy was trying to get free from the grasp of the guard carrying him. He fought, and finally he got free. He sat down in front of Kanzeon. He seems to be tired from all that fighting, and he was breathing fast. He took a deep breath and said "What~?!" in a rather gentle and annoyed voice, probably because he didn't like how Kanzeon looked at him.

"Oi, you should pay respect to Kanzeon-sama, you heretic!" A guard shouted and kicked the boy, and the boy fell flat on the floor. Konzen's eye twitched, and he didn't like this one bit. He felt pitiful for the child. He went forward and he helped the boy get up.

"Oi. You ok?" Konzen said as he held the boy's hand.

"A-ah. Thank you!" they boy smiled as he stood up. "Wah~ such long blonde hair… you look like the sun!!" the boy grinned. Konzen didn't react.

Kanzeon grinned at the sight of Konzen helping the boy. She grinned even more when the boy said about the 'sun'. 

"This is the one I want to introduce." Kanzeon said. Konzen stared at her.

"Oh?" Konzen replied as he went back beside Kanzeon.

"And, from now on, that _chibi will be your __pet."_

Konzen and the boy stared at the Goddess of Mercy, who stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Well, I'll just leave it to you. Jaa na." Kanzeon said as she left the throne room.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Ok, this shouldn't be chapter 1, this should be the prologue. Anyway, this will be chapter one. Next will be chapter two, entitled "Fast Friends". ^^ I'm already typing it. ^^ I wrote first the fic on my Saiyuki fic notebook, so I will just type it later. I provided a notebook for my Saiyuki fics so I can do my fics in school during my free time… ^^ Well, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can… ^^ (I'm running out of Internet prepaid!! Waah!! Sanzo-sama, please buy me one!!! *thwack* Sanzo: Urusai… I'm reading here! -_-;; *brings up his newspaper*            Me: Ouch…*holds head* Okaa-san!! Please buy me one!!            Okaa-san: Maybe tomorrow or on Monday.     Me: Yatta!!!! *thwack* Ouch!!            Hakkai: Yare yare desune… ^-^' *sweatdrops*)


	2. Fast Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki Gaiden. But I want to own Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku!! But I can't!! I only own my own drawings of them!! And my Saiyuki key chain and poster!!! So don't sue me!! I'm just a crazed Saiyuki otaku!!! ^_^

Author's note: The second chapter of my third Saiyuki fic, Trust!!! ^^ I don't know why I came up with this title, it just crossed my mind… so I made 'Trust' the title, since I can't think of another one… [Goku: You should have asked me! ^o^ *raises hand*              Gojyo: It's a good thing Angeli-chan thought it herself, if you would ask Goku the title would probably be related with food…     Goku: Hey, how did you know that?          Gojyo: See? Kono bakasaru…        Goku: Am not you pervert kappa!    *thwack* *thwack* Sanzo: Urusai…  *the two still fighting* *BANG!*   Sanzo: Urusai!!!! *the two becomes silent*    Hakkai: Yare yare… maa, please start the fic… Angeli-san… onegaishimasu… ^_^'      Me: Hai!!! Hakkai-sama!!! ^_^ *sits beside Hakkai*]

Please read & review!! Arigato!! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 2

Fast Friends

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Now, Konzen and the boy were the only ones left in the throne room. Konzen looked at the boy, as he said "Lets go."

The boy looked at Konzen, and he followed him. On the way to Konzen's office, the boy asked Konzen, "Na, what's your name?" the boy said as he looked at the man with his big, golden eyes.

"My name is Konzen Douji," the blond-haired man said. "And what is your name?"

"Oh, me? I don't have a name." The boy fell silent for a while. "You'll give me one, won't you?" the boy said as he looked at Konzen, smiling.

"Ch', I'll give you your name – later." Konzen replied as he opened the door of his office.

"Eh?? I want it now~" the boy whined.

"Saru." Konzen said, rather annoyed.

"Eh~ I don't want that!!!" the boy pouted.

"Fine! I'll name you Goku." Konzen slouched on his chair. "You go play for a while. I have work to do."

Silence filled the whole office.  Konzen was signing some papers as Goku was making paper planes out of Konzen's scratch papers.

A few minutes later, Konzen was getting irritated. Paper airplanes are flying all over the office, and the planes land on different places, causing the place to be a mess. Konzen tried to control his temper but an airplane which landed on his pile of papers – which almost collapsed, caused his temper to 'explode'.

"Oi!! Bakasaru!! Stop doing that!! You're disturbing my work!!" Konzen shouted. The boy stopped right away, and he looked at Konzen, sweatdropping. "Gomen…" the boy uttered.

*sighs* "Ok. Just play outside." Konzen smiled.

"Ah. Thank you~!" Goku smiled back.

…

Goku went out and played in heaven's gardens. As he was playing with birds and butterflies, he noticed a boy at the palace staring at him blankly. Goku ran to him and smiled. "Hi!!" Goku greeted in genki mood. The boy noticed Goku had the same eye color as his. He smiled, and greeted back. "Hi," He said.

Goku smiled wider. "Na, what's your name? I'm Goku. Yoroshiku."

"Oh, I'm Nataku. Nice to meet you." The boy said flatly.

"Na, lets play!" Goku held Nataku's arm as they ran to the flower fields. Nataku didn't hesitate, and he was happy to find someone in heaven his age.

They were playing happily in the field, until they heard the gong ring. Nataku's eyes widened. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Doushite? Nataku?" Goku asked.

Nataku held Goku's arm and they ran to the palace. "What now?" Nataku thought as they were going towards the gate. "We must be separated here. I'll have duties to do as the fighting god… when the affair is over, I'll show you a special place where no one knows." Nataku smiled.

"Take care!" Goku waved goodbye as his new found friend is out of sight.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Ok, very short chapter. But I hope it's ok… I'm running out of words… I'll be continuing the fic on my notebook ~ and I'll be doing it during my free time in school. Then, probably on Thursday, I'll type it! I have big plans for this fic. ^_^ Please review! Arigato!!! ^-^


	3. Hello's and Farewells

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki Gaiden. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura/ENIX/G-Fantasy. But I wish I own Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku, as well as Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou… But I don't own them. ^_^;;;

Author's note: WAIII! The third chapter!!! ^_^ I don't really know how to describe this chapter, well, just read on! ^_^ This will be kind of focused on Goku's introduction to Tenpou and Kenren, and some other stuff. ^_^ Sorry if some of the character's traits are sometimes ooc… well, this is [kind of] my own version of Gaiden… ^^;;; [Hakkai: Daijobu desuyo. ^-^ *puts his hand on Angeli's shoulder*    Me: Hai!!! Arigato, Hakkai-sama!! ^_^ *sits beside Hakkai-sama [again] and scribbles some notes on her Saiyuki fic notebook*

By the way, thanks to all who reviewed~ Cera-san, blinkie, and evita!! Hontoni arigatou!!! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 3

Hello's and Farewells

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Goku ran to Konzen's office. When he opened the door, he saw Konzen sitting by the window.

"Na, Konzen, what's happening?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, just the arrival of the Heaven's west army, with Tenpou and Kenren." The blonde replied.

"Who's that?"

"You'll know later."

Goku went near the window and looked at the people flocking near the gates. As soon as Goku took a seat, there was a knock on the door.

"Konzen Douji, you are called to go to the throne room to welcome the Heaven's west army." The servant said from behind the door.

"_What? Again? Ch'…" Konzen thought._

"Ok." Konzen huffed as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ne, Konzen, can I come too?" Goku tugged Konzen's robe.

"Just stay here. It's important matters," Konzen put his hand on Goku's head. "Behave, ok? I'll be back."

"Hai~" Goku sat down near the window. Konzen smiled and went out, then he closed the door.

"Ok, I'm alone…" Goku sighed as he looked out the window. He saw the gates open and there entered the army led by a red-haired man in black and a brown/black-haired man in white.

"_Maybe that's them," Goku thought. "__Kenren and Tenpou… Ken-niichan and Ten-chan!! That's what I'll call them!" Suddenly his stomach growled. "Warui!" he exclaimed. He took some scratch papers again, and he made some paper airplanes to forget the hunger. "I hope Konzen will be back soon…"_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, at the throne……

*Kenren and Tenpou kneel down before God*

"Welcome back, Heaven's West Army. Have you finished those youkais?" God asked.

"Ha." The two said flatly, in unison.

"Is Gyuumao still alive?" God eyed Tenpou.

"Unfortunately, yes, and his men [youkai] are getting stronger. We need to subdue Gyuumao soon." The brown-haired man replied.

"Is that so? Then, Nataku Taishi," God looked at Nataku. "You and the armies will descend to Earth and subdue him."

"Ha." Nataku replied.

Konzen was there, standing with the crowd on one side of the throne isle. He was eyeing Tenpou and Kenren once in a while.

_"Ch', such cowards…" Konzen thought. This was the same thing Kenren murmured under his breath._

"Did you say something," God asked. Konzen stiffened and became 'relaxed' at the same time, after the mention of "…Kenren Taishou?"

"Nothing sir." Kenren flatly replied. "Ch'…" he murmured once again.

"You may go now. You're dismissed." God said as he eyed Kenren suspiciously.

"Thank you sir." The two said once again in unison, and they stood up as soon as God went out of the throne room.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The two proceeded to Konzen's office, followed by Konzen. They took the walk to the office in complete silence – they would just talk in the office later.

When Konzen opened the door, the three bishonens sweatdropped. Paper airplanes were flying everywhere.

"Goku! Where are you?" Konzen said, and a vein popped on his head.

"Who did this?" Kenren smirked.

"My… 'pet'." Konzen replied.

"Pet?" The two stared at Konzen.

"Ah. Kanzeon asked me to take care of this _'chibi'…" Konzen said as another vein popped on his head. "Oi Goku!!"_

"What~? Oh Konzen!! Okaeri!" Goku stood up out of nowhere and he saw the other two with Konzen. "Na, who's that? Is that Kenren and Tenpou?" the golden-eyed boy asked.

The two bishonens nodded.

"This is Tenpou Gensui…" Konzen introduced.

"Ten-chan!!!" Goku said. Tenpou sweatdropped and smiled.

"And this is Kenren Taishou…" Konzen pointed to the red-head.

"Ken-niichan!!" Goku exclaimed. 

Konzen sat down on the chair near his desk. He sighed.

The room was filled with silence for a while, and Tenpou broke the silence and said, "Soreja, I'll have something to do… I'll go back to my room." Tenpou gestures towards the door.

"Na, na, Ten-chan, can I come with you?" Goku asked.

"I think you must ask Konzen first." The brown-haired man replied, smiling.

"Konzen, may I? Please??" The boy looked at Konzen with 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Oh alright." Konzen said as he put his feet up the table.

"Waiii!!" Goku smiled as he followed Tenpou, and they went out.

Kenren put his hands on his head in a bit carefree manner. "Well, I'll go too, I'll just go around heaven for a while," Kenren went towards the door. "Jaa na." The door was closed.

Konzen sighed once again as the room was filled with silence, and it was broken again by a knock on the door.

"What~?!" Konzen said as the door opened. It was Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Working hard or hardly working?" the goddess said.

"Neither." Konzen flatly replied

"Oh~" Kanzeon said in a silky tone as she leaned on the wall near the door. "How's the _'chibi'? I heard he didn't have a name yet," there was a long silence. "What did you name him?"_

"Goku. So it won't be hard to remember." The blonde-haired man said.

The goddess plainly nodded. "And where is he?"

"He's with Tenpou. Probably in his room [library]."

"Ok… I'll be leaving now. Don't worry, I won't disturb them." Kanzeon winked and went out the door.

Konzen sighed once more and went back to signing his papers.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, in Tenpou's room [library]…

Goku was on the ladder near the shelves, looking for some books about food. He was getting hungry. He found a cookbook, and he saw many pictures of food. His stomach growled.

Tenpou heard this and said, "Goku, haven't you eaten yet?"

"No," Goku replied. "That's why I'm looking for food in these books." Tenpou sweatdropped.

"Well, just come down please… let's go and eat." Tenpou smiled.

Then they went to the dining room (if there is a dining room. ^^;;)……

The servants served some food on Goku's table. The boy brightened up and he ate right away. Tenpou also ate a bit and he waited for Goku to finish.

When they went out of the dining room, Goku suddenly remembered Nataku.

"AHH!! Nataku!!! I totally forgot!!!" Goku exclaimed. "Ten-chan, I'll go now… I have to look for Nataku."

"Ah, soudesuka… ok." Tenpou waved goodbye as Goku dashed towards the fields.

Goku arrived there in time, and no one was there yet. He played by himself for a while he waited for Nataku.

A few minutes later, Goku saw Nataku standing by a tree [in the fields]. Goku ran to Nataku.

"Hi!!!" Goku greeted.

Nataku smiled. "Let's go."

"E? Where?" there was a short pause. "Oh yeah, to that 'special place'." Goku sweatdropped.

"Now that you remember, let's go!!" Nataku held Goku's arm and they ran. Goku didn't notice the road they were taking to that 'special place', he just enjoyed Nataku's company. Goku was deep in his thoughts until he noticed they stopped.

"We're here," Nataku said. Goku looked up and he realized that the 'special place' was a tree, a sakura tree. "Well, let's climb up!"

"Aa." Goku replied.

The two climbed up the tree, and they reached the top in no time. Goku and Nataku sat on a big and strong branch, and they chatted for a while. Goku noticed a bird's nest, and he pointed it out to Nataku.

"Miru yo, Nataku! A bird's nest!" Goku squealed.

The two took a closer look, and they stopped when they heard someone coming.

"Ne, ne, Nataku? Do you---- mmphwh!!" Nataku covered Goku's mouth. "Shhh… shut up! Don't talk or they'll notice us…!" Nataku whispered.

A palace guard passed by, and luckily he didn't stop by the tree, and he went along his way.

When the guard was out of sight, Nataku removed his hand from Goku's mouth. The two sighed deeply.

"Ne, Nataku, didn't you say that no one knows this place? How come…" Goku asked.

Nataku smiled sheepishly. "Gomen… I didn't mean that---"

"Daijobu, Nataku." Goku interrupted.

There was a long silence, and the rustling of the cherry blossoms in the breeze broke the silence.

"Then, what shall we do now?" Nataku asked as he looked at the cherry blossoms.

"Let's play some more!!" Goku squealed.

And they played, and the two enjoyed each other's company.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Now, we go back to Konzen's office… Tenpou went there to talk about Goku and Nataku……

"Then, the saru is friends with the God of War, Nataku?" Konzen asked, stopping his signing of papers for a while.

"Hai," Tenpou replied. "Probably it will be hard for Goku when Nataku will go and subdue Gyuumao soon."

"Aa. Goku will be lonely, when Nataku will be descending to Earth. Even if Nataku comes back, that bastard Li Touten might tell Nataku to keep away from Goku, being a heretic and all – as they say." Konzen remarked.

"But Goku seems to enjoy Nataku's company. Well, it's his decision…" Tenpou smiled.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Finally, I finished chapter 3… damn it was sooo long… -_-;;; Anyway, I might not update for a long time, since we'll be transferring residence, and I don't know when I'll be back here since there's no telephone yet in our new house (in short, no Internet!! Waah!! My parents are sooo strict! x_x) I'm not even sure if the computer will be put in my room!! Waah!! *groans and wails* So expect me to be out for a long time… but I'll update as soon as we have the phone… and the computer… (Of course it's useless if the comp. is not in my room… my parents will tamper with the files… x_x) Take care minna!! Jaa ne!! Yakusoku, I'll be back!! :^-^:


	4. Announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki Gaiden… I also don't own Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren……… But I wish I can own them!!! ^^;;

Author's note: Well, the fourth chapter of my fic, Trust. ^_^ Hontoni gomenasai for the loooong time of not updating… we still don't have a phone (I'm at the computer rentals)… so I just got a chance here… But I updated for now, and I don't know when will be my next update…… so, I typed all that I can type [at home – but the comp. is in my parent's room… but it's ok now. ^__^], and I'll just post it here… (For today, Chapters 4 to 7 will be posted, and also chapters 1 and 2 of my fifth Saiyuki fic, entitled 'Interchange'. ^_^ And~ for the next chapters… um…it will be posted on my next update [but I don't know when…after another looong time maybe…]. ^^;; Sumimasen… ^^') Shimpainai desu (don't worry), ^_^ I'm still making my fics in my notebook, then all I have to do is to type it… ^^;; (But I don't know when I can go back here… -_-;; but I'll be back… Yakusoku!! I promise!! :^-^:)

To the people who reviewed [especially to blinkie, Cera, and Evita, being the first reviewers of this fic], arigatou gozaimasu!! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 4

Announcements

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

A few days passed by in Tenkai and Nataku and the members of the Heaven's army (North, South, East or West, I don't know…) were ordered to descend to Earth to subdue Gyuumao.

Nataku, before leaving, bade his farewell to Goku [for now]. Nataku promised Goku he'll be back…

"Hontou?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Of course," Nataku smiled. "I'll be back for my friend."

"Ok~ take care, Nataku~!!!" Goku said as he waved goodbye to Nataku.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Goku ran back to Konzen's office, in time to see the army led by Nataku Taishi leave the gates of heaven and descend to Earth.

When Nataku was already out of sight, Goku went to a corner in the office and he played there, alone.

Konzen noticed this and he felt sorry for Goku. He thought for a while, looking for an opportunity to make the boy happy, and it came.

Kenren Taishou kicked open the door. "Yo!!" He shouted.

The golden-eyed boy ran to the red-head. "Ken-niichan!" the boy exclaimed.

Konzen stared at Kenren, giving the latter a point. _"Cheer the saru up, will you?" Kenren 'read' in Konzen's eyes. Kenren smiled._

"Come on, saru…" Kenren said, gesturing the boy to follow him.

"Saru janai yo (I'm not a saru)!!" The boy answered back as he followed Kenren.

As soon as the two left the room, Konzen buried his head in his hands and he sighed. "Great, the saru is lonely, then the world will be dull again. Ch'… I need some adventure…" Konzen said, still signing the papers.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Somewhere in Tenkai, in Kanzeon Bosatsu's bedroom…

*yawns* "I'm so bored…" Kanzeon remarked. "Can't these idiots think about making a festival or something?"

"Kanzeon-sama, please watch your words…" Jiroushin said as he fixed Kanzeon's hair.

"I can't help it!" the goddess replied. "Nothing's happening, and I'm so bored because I don't have entertainment…" she paused. "Or should I say, I have my entertainers, they just don't have the stage." Kanzeon smiled.

"They say that today we'll be celebrating kami-sama's birthday… so there might be–" Jiroushin's sentence was cut off by Kanzeon's laugh.

"Yeah, I know… and I'm looking forward to it." Kanzeon said as she grinned and looked out the window.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Somewhere in the hallways of Heaven…

"Ne, ne, Ken-niichan, where are we going?" Goku asked.

"Well, how should I know? I just want to walk around for a while…" Kenren smirked.

"Mou, that's no fun…" the boy pouted.

"I know, I know…" Kenren smiled as he put his hand on Goku's head. "I'm looking for fun, that's why."

The boy brightened up, and the two continued along their way. They passed in front of Tenpou's room. They were curious, so they went in. When they opened the door, a few books fell on their heads.

"Itte!!" Goku squealed as he fell on the floor, rubbing his head. Kenren was still standing, but he was also rubbing his head.

"Itte na…" Kenren said as he went forward and he looked around the place. Books were scattered everywhere, and Tenpou is nowhere to be seen. "Oi Tenpou!! Where are you?" the red-head shouted. No reply.

"Ten-chan!!!" Goku squealed, searching in a pile of books. "Ten-chan!!!"

"Heh, bakasaru~" Kenren sweatdropped. "Tenpou isn't small to be lost under that pile of books!"

"Eh~?" Goku looked at him with an innocent look as he sweatdropped. "Oh~ ok…"

Goku walked around and he looked behind Tenpou's table. Tenpou was there, sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Ten-chan~!!!" Goku went near Tenpou. "You worried us so much!" He shouted, golden eyes threatening to spill tears. "Didn't you hear us?"

Tenpou smiled sheepishly. "Sumimasen, I was really 'absorbed' in reading this book… it's about the–"

"Hai~ hai~" Kenren cut in. "You don't have to boast about your profound knowledge… you really love books don't you?"

The green-eyed man plainly nodded. "Anou, 'boast' is not the right word…" he added, smiling.

"Well, I heard that they'll be holding a festival for kami-sama's birthday today… it would be fun, probably." Kenren smirked.

"Hai hai." Tenpou replied, eyes still on his book.

"Na, Ken-niichan, can we fix Ten-chan's room? It's kinda messy…" Goku said. Kenren and Tenpou looked at the boy, surprised. Tenpou lost his grip on the book and it fell on the floor.

"You're the one messing up Konzen's room, now you want to fix the mess here?" Kenren asked, still surprised.

The boy looked down for a while, and he kept silent. He then looked up and smiled. "Forget it! Let's just clean it ok? Can you help me?" Goku asked.

"Of course we'll help you." Tenpou said gently.

"Yosh~ let's start!" Kenren said as he took out some cleaning materials.

And the three cleaned, and the room was spick-and-span in no time. Tenpou looked around the room and he smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Tenpou politely said as he sat down on his chair.

"No problem!!" Goku said, smiling. Kenren and Tenpou exchanged smiles.

The three then chatted about some things, until Konzen banged the door open. They looked at the blonde who was panting.

"Doushitandesuka, Konzen?" Tenpou asked his eyes looking at him with curiosity and concern.

"We *pant* need to *pant* go to *pant* the celebration to *pant* god's birthday…" Konzen said, then he took a deep breath.

"Oh~ then why in a hurry?" Kenren asked.

"Don't ask." Konzen replied. The three sweatdropped.

"Na, Ken-niichan, is there food stalls there?" Goku asked, eyes twinkling. Kenren sweatdropped even more.

"There's none. But you can come with us so you can see, as long as you behave." Konzen replied.

"Hai~!!" Goku said as he jumped around the room.

Suddenly, the sound of a gong was heard all over Tenkai. Goku stopped jumping, and the four looked around.

"That must be it…" Tenpou said as he stood up from his chair. "Ikimashou?"

"Aa." Kenren followed Tenpou out of the room.

"Oi, are you coming or not?" Konzen turned to Goku.

"A-ah." Goku said as he ran behind Konzen.

"Keep close ok? So you won't get lost in the crowd." Konzen said as they proceeded to the assigned meeting place in front of Heaven (um… the place… just like in episode 41, Collage…^^').

"Hai~" Goku replied.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Ok, a bit long chapter. ^_^' [Hakkai: Soudesune… maa, daijobu desu… ne, Angeli-san? ^-^ *looks beside him*       Me: Hai!! ^_^      Hakkai: Soreja, I'll just get some o-cha (tea) for us… I'll be back in a while. ^-^ Please continue the story… ^-^ *stands up from the sofa and walks towards the kitchen*      Me: Hai! Arigato gozaimasu, Hakkai-san!! ^_^] Well, I'll be typing the next chapter… since I'll be posting chapters 4 to 7 (and the 2 chapters of my fifth fic) today. ^_^ But after this, expect another loooong time of not updating. ^^;; But as soon as we have the phone (and/or as soon as I make chapter 8 onwards – I'm still working on chapter 8… ^^;), I'll update…! Ok? ^_^ Jaa ne! ^_^


	5. Contests and Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki Gaiden. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura, ENIX, G-Fantasy, the people who made the greatest anime I have ever seen, and the [first] anime I've been so obsessed with!!! ^_^ (Um… is it flattering? But it's true!!! ^_^)

Author's note: Konnichiwa~! This is the… uh… um… [Me: Anou, Hakkai-san, what chapter is this? *sips some tea* Mmm… the tea is good, Hakkai-san… ^_^ And, is it okay if it's 'Hakkai-san' from now on? I think we'll be closer that way… ^_^       Hakkai: *also sips some tea* Hai, I think that would be much better. ^-^ This is the fifth chapter. Do you want some more tea? ^-^      Me: Hai! Arigato gozaimasu, Hakkai-san! ^_^ *puts down her cup; then hugs Hakkai*      Hakkai: *hugs her back and smiles, then pours some tea onto his and my cup* You're welcome! ^-^] E-ehem…… ^^;; Ok, the fifth chapter of my third Saiyuki fic, entitled 'Trust'. ^_^ Sumimasen, I don't have much to say… only that this will be another long chapter… ^^;; maa, daijobu… let's get on with the fic! ^_^ *sips some tea again*

To all who read [and reviewed] this fic, Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 5

Contests and Discussions

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

When they arrived at the meeting place, the 'celebration' has already started.

"---And we shall celebrate kami-sama's birthday……" A subordinate said.

"Well, it started…" Kenren murmured. "This is boring. Ne, Tenpou?" Kenren looked over his shoulder but Tenpou was not there. "Great… 'coz of the crowd…" Kenren sighed as he looked around for the brunette.

"Ch', why should we attend? It's a boring celebration anyway…" Konzen sighed as he looked beside him, just to make sure Goku was close. But he wasn't there. "Shit!!" Konzen cursed. "Where did that saru go?!"

---

"Konzen? Doko-----argh!" Goku fell down on the floor, as someone bumped into him. "Oi!!! Watch where you're going!! You could've flattened me like a pancake!!" Goku exclaimed.

"And who do you think you are?" the big man asked as he lifted Goku up by holding his collar. Goku gulped. "Hm. Damn kid!!" the big man said as threw Goku to the floor. Some people stepped back as Goku's body slid on the floor. Goku immediately became unconscious.

Kenren noticed the 'fight' and he went to help the poor boy, who is now unconscious. "Teme!!!" Kenren looked at the man, and his eyes widened. "L–Li Touten?!" Kenren uttered. _"Kuso~! It's him!" he thought._

"Oh~ the West army general, Kenren Taishou?" Li Touten said.

"Teme!! Look at what you did to the boy!!" Kenren was filled with anger.

Tenpou suddenly came into the scene. "I'll take care of Goku," he said. "Be careful, Kenren."

"Aa." Kenren smiled at Tenpou. "Oi, Li Touten! Let's fight!!" Kenren shouted.

"No. Not now." Li Touten mockingly replied, and Kenren was angered even more. He kicked Li Touten hard in the stomach. The latter spat out some blood, and he fell on the floor.

People stepped back some more, which made the subordinates speaking in front see the commotion.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" one of the subordinates asked. "Guards!!!"

Guards came, and they seized Kenren. One of the guards spoke. "Kenren Taishou, even if you're the West Army general… we hereby---" the guard was knocked out by a kick from behind. Kenren took advantage of this chance and he fought himself free from the other guards. He glanced at his side. It was Tenpou.

"Thanks!" Kenren said to Tenpou, while he fought some oncoming guards. "Matte, what about Goku?"

"Daijobu desu. Konzen's there." Tenpou replied as he punched a guard.

---

We take a glance at Kanzeon Bosatsu's quarters…

Kanzeon was laughing her head off. "Good, it's even more interesting!!" the goddess remarked.

Jiroushin couldn't say anything. He just sweatdropped and looked on to the fight.

---

Back at the 'place'…

"Yosh~! All done!" Kenren smirked as he looked around, seeing all the unconscious guards.

"Hai hai… but we need to heal Goku first. He's injured." Tenpou suggested.

The three bishonen (with the unconscious Goku) went back to Konzen's office, leaving the mess and all. Li Touten slowly stood up and murmured, "K-kissama… you're gonna pay for this…" he said, as he coughed out some blood.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

A few hours later, at Konzen's office…

Goku slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once, twice. The image in front of him slowly became clear. "Ten-chan?" the boy uttered.

"Good, you're awake." the brunette said.

Goku sat up, and he noticed he had many bandages on his body. He remembered the big man who threw him on the floor. _"Oh, so that's why I have these wounds…" Goku thought._

"Well, good thing you just got wounds, not fractures…" Kenren said as he was being treated by Tenpou. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Maa maa, it's just a minor cut…" Tenpou smiled.

"Na, Ten-chan, where's Konzen?" Goku asked.

"He's at the throne room, watching the short welcome for Nataku…" Tenpou said.

"Nataku? He's back?" Goku cut in.

"He arrived right after we made the 'mess'---" Kenren said, and suddenly Tenpou held Kenren's shoulder and he shook his head.

"Ok…" Kenren whispered, and hi didn't continue. Tenpou answered instead.

"Hai, Nataku's back." Tenpou said as he looked at Goku.

"Wai~!" Goku ran out of the room and ran towards the throne room.

"Oi!!" Kenren was about to chase the boy until he was stopped by Tenpou, who smiled.

"Let's heal your wounds first." The brunette said.

"Hai~" Kenren replied.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

At the throne room…

Konzen was watching the short welcome for the arrival of Nataku Taishi and the army after subduing Gyuumao.

_"It's strange…" Konzen thought, looking at Nataku who was bloodied and bruised. __"Why is Nataku the only one who's injured? While the army… not even a scratch…?" he continued. He noticed also that Nataku was trying hard to keep standing. Probably he used so much power… after all, Gyuumao is powerful._

Konzen was deep in his thoughts until he noticed the doors banged open. Konzen looked at the figure standing there. His eyes widened. It was Goku.

"Nataku~!" Goku shouted. Everyone looked at the boy. "Nataku!! Okaeri!" the boy squealed as he ran towards Nataku.

"Goku~!" Nataku exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He fainted, and luckily Goku caught him.

"What's the meaning of this?" God boomed. "Guards!!!"

Guards came to seize Goku but he fought. "Stop it!! Can't you see that he's hurt?!" Goku shouted, and the guards stopped.

Kanzeon Bosatsu was there, too. She grinned but she didn't say a word. She locked her eyes on her nephew, who was just staring at Goku fighting for his injured friend. Konzen turned to her direction and they locked gazes. Kanzeon nodded, and Konzen got the point. _"Go help him."_

Konzen went forward and he help the boy carry Nataku. "Ikuzo, saru." Konzen said to Goku, who didn't say a word.

And the two carried the unconscious god of war out of the room and they disappeared into the bright light.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Back at Konzen's office…

"There. All done." Tenpou said as he bandaged the last of Kenren's wounds.

"Arigatou, Tenpou." Kenren smiled.

"No problem." Tenpou also smiled. "Looks like we have another customer…" Tenpou commented.

"What? Customer?" Kenren asked, and the door suddenly opened.

"Ten-chan!! Ken-niichan!!" Goku exclaimed.

The two smiled at the sight of the boy, but their eyes widened when they saw Nataku – unconscious, bloodied, bruised.

"Oh~ so that's what you meant by 'another customer'…" Kenren smirked. "Ne Tenpou?"

"Hai hai, jaa lets get to work…" Tenpou replied.

"Hai~" Kenren said as he went out to get some medical stuff…

As the two worked, Goku waited. Because of too much waiting and worry, he fell asleep on the floor. Konzen saw the boy curled up on the floor. He took the blanket from his bed and tucked it on the boy. Tenpou noticed this and he smiled, and he continued his work.

*Hours passed by*

Tenpou wiped the sweat from his head. He sighed.

"I think it would be ok now…" he smiled. "Though he'll have to rest for a while. It'll take time for the injuries, especially the fractures and his big and deep wound to heal…" he remarked.

"Let's leave the two first," Kenren suggested.

Konzen put Goku on the bed Nataku was sleeping in._ "There's enough room anyway…" he thought. "Ok, let's go." Konzen said._

The three bishonen went to the fields of heaven and they sat under a sakura tree. The breeze was blowing gently, and the cherry blossoms were drifted by the wind.

Kenren sighed as he brought out his small bottle of sake. "Well?" he looked at Konzen and Tenpou, as he drank some sake.

"Well what?" Konzen flatly said. Tenpou sweatdropped.

"I thought we're going to discuss something…" the green eyed-man said.

"Oh yeah…" Konzen also sweatdropped.

"Well?!" Kenren said again impatiently.

"Oh shut up…" Tenpou smiled.

"Well, it's strange…" Konzen looked at the blue sky. "Nataku's injured right?" he looked at the two, who plainly nodded. "They why is the army not injured? Not even a scratch…" Konzen continued.

Tenpou's smile faded as he replied, "Maybe because Nataku didn't want them to get in his way – in other words, he wanted to fight alone, or the army didn't want to help."

"Probably." Kenren said.

"Well, let's just wait for those two to wake up…" Tenpou said.

"Aa." Konzen replied, as he leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"It will be the start of their ordeals… they need to face it…" Kenren said, as he brought out some small cups and shared Konzen and Tenpou some sake.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Well, how was it? ^_^ I know it was long… gomen… ^^;; Maa, gotta go… I need to hurry… there are so much to type! *rubs her hands together * ^_^;; Jaa ne! ^__^


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. It belongs to its creators… Kazuya Minekura, ENIX, and G-fantasy. ^_^;; Yatta!!! I will soon buy the manga version of Saiyuki Reload!!! Yosh~ just a bit more money… (I'm saving for it) …and hopefully I'll buy it this December!!! ^__^ But still, I don't own Saiyuki. ^_^;;;

Author's note: Ok, this is the sixth chapter of my third Saiyuki fic, "Trust"! ^_^ I'm still at the rentals, as I said in chapter 4.  -_-;; But I hope it's ok with you… please understand… ^^;; Ooh, I typed so many already… my fingers are almost aching… but I'm not complaining [I guess…]… I feel happy even if I just posted through the rentals [since we still don't have a phone]… and as I said, I'll be posting (here at the rentals) chapters 4 to 7, and chapters 1 and 2 of my fifth fic, entitled "Interchange". ^_^ By the way, sorry for these one-word chapter titles, I can't think of a good title… ^^;;;

Enough with these… I can't think of a good author's note today… gomen… ^^;; Maa, let's continue with the fic! ^__^ Please read and review!! Jaa ne!! ^__^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 6

Plans 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Shit!!" Li Touten shouted as he held his stomach in pain. He can't move so much since he took a hard blow from Kenren. "Hm. They're gonna pay for this…" Li Touten murmured before he lied down on his bed and fell asleep for a while. He immediately woke up when there was a knock on the door. He composed himself and limped to the door. "What?" he said to the subordinate kneeling in front of him.

"Li Touten, we found about your son, Nataku Taishi… who was held in custody by Konzen Douji's group… and we heard that he was severely injured…"

_"I thought he descended to earth…? But that doesn't matter… my…stepping…stone…… Shit, those cowards…" he thought. "Is that all?" he asked._

"Ha." The subordinate said.

"Ok." Li Touten said as he closed the door. He went back to his bed and lied down.

_"Hmm…" he thought. __"Good, I think I can frame them up…" he grinned evilly and he slept. "Nataku… my son… my stepping stone… I'll… bring you… back…" he murmured in his sleep._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Next morning…

Goku slowly opened his eyes. He moved a bit, and he slightly bumped into something. He turned around and he saw a sleeping Nataku. Goku smiled. He went down the bed and he sat on a chair near the bed. Even if it's already morning, he still felt sleepy. He leaned on the bed and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Tenpou took a peek at the two. He smiled. _"At least they're ok…" he thought, and he gently closed the door._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, Li Touten was making false papers for a rebellion, which will be used to frame up Kenren Taishou. "I'll just tell god that he made this… I know he'll believe me since I'm so powerful…" Li Touten smirked. I'll tell him to banish them when I make loads of this…" he said as he made more false papers…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

We go back to Tenpou's room [library]…

Tenpou was sitting on his desk, reading a book, while Kenren was leaning on one of Tenpou's bookshelves, drinking sake. Konzen went back to his office after a while, to look after Goku and Nataku.

Everything is quiet, only the sound of flipping pages and flowing sake can be heard. Tenpou suddenly spoke, thus breaking the silence.

"Anou, Kenren, do you still remember the fight with Li Touten?" the brunette asked, eyes still on the book.

The red-head stopped drinking for a while. "Aa." He replied. "Why?"

Tenpou stopped reading "Well, for the fight, Li Touten may plan something to put us into trouble… being the person that he is…" Tenpou replied. "If we get into trouble, especially when he will appeal to god, we may have severe punishment… like banishment from Tenkai…" the brunette continued.

"Well, if it's banishment, let it be. I don't care. As long as we're together…" Kenren smiled. "I'm also hoping that if we get reincarnated, we would still be together, in our reincarnations…" he continued.

"Hai hai." Tenpou continued reading his book.

Silence filled the room once again, and the two continued with what they were doing.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: A very short chapter… ^^;; Yosh~ I'll be typing chapter 7 next, then chapter 1 of my fifth fic, "Interchange"… then chapter 2…! ^_^ [Hakkai: Sugoi desune, Angeli-san… *claps hands* ^-^ You typed so much already… are you sure you're alright?       Me: Hai~! As long as you're here… ^__^ soreja, lets start typing with the next chapter!! ^_^       Hakkai: Hai. ^-^]


	7. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my Saiyuki key chain, poster, my Saiyuki CDs [soundtracks], and my VCDs of Requiem (Saiyuki Movie), of episodes 1-2, and of episodes 49-50…… so don't sue me!!! I'm just a crazed Saiyuki otaku!! ^__^

Author's note: The seventh chapter!!! Yatta! ^_^ After typing this, I'll be typing chapters 1 and 2 of my fifth fic, "Interchange". ^_^ [Me: Ouch… my fingers… I think I typed so much already… -_-;; *shakes her hands to remove the pain*       Hakkai: Daijobu desuka? *holds Angeli's hand* Yare yare desune… it's really aching already. Here… *puts his hand over her hands and a soft green light emits from his hand, and the light fades a while after* Hai. Your hand would be ok now. ^-^      Me: Wow~ my hand isn't aching anymore! Arigato, Hakkai-san!! ^__^ *jumps up and hugs Hakkai*       Hakkai: *hugs her back* You're welcome! ^-^ Just tell me if there's a problem, I'll help you. Ok? ^-^       Me: Hai~! Arigato gozaimasu~! ^__^] Well, let's move on with chapter 7 of my third fic, "Trust"! ^__^

Reviews are acceptable [of course!]!! ^_^ Arigato!! ^__^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 7

Awakening

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Konzen was quietly signing his papers while Goku and Nataku were still sleeping. A while later, Konzen suddenly remembered the fight between Kenren and Li Touten. He thought about the consequences he and his comrades might encounter, especially when Li Touten will appeal to god about this and all, being the bastard that he is – as Konzen said.

Konzen looked at the two boys sleeping. He noticed that they are close friends, and Konzen felt pitiful about what might happen to them if they got separated. He didn't care what punishment will be put upon him, he was more concerned for Goku.

_"He's just a child…" he thought. Konzen shook his head and continued his work. __"What am I thinking?"_

A few minutes later, Goku woke up once again only to see Nataku sleeping, and that it was almost lunchtime. Goku's stomach growled. He looked around the room and he saw Konzen.

"Ohayo Konzen!" Goku whispered so he won't disturb his sleeping friend. Konzen slightly smiled in return, and he went back to his work. Goku's stomach growled again, causing him and Konzen to sweatdrop.

"Na, Konzen, can I eat now?" Goku asked.

"Ok, let's go saru." The blonde replied.

The two went out and they slowly closed the door. Nataku woke up a while after. He sat up, but the sudden pain on the left part of his chest pushed him back down the bed. He looked blankly at the ceiling.

_"What happened?" Nataku thought, and sudden 'images' came in._

*flashback*

"Nataku~!" Goku shouted. Everyone looked at the boy. "Nataku!! Okaeri!" Goku squealed as he ran towards Nataku.

"Goku~!" he exclaimed. He felt dizzy back then, and then all went black.

*end of flashback*

"Oh yeah," Nataku said. "I had just arrived from Earth, after subduing Gyuumao…" Nataku continued. "I wonder why I agreed in silence to be their killing puppet… and they say that gods are not allowed to kill… but I've killed so many already for these cowards…" Nataku sighed. He thought about how his life changed after being the god of war. Instead of enjoying childhood, he is killing countless victims… and his hands are stained with blood. Nataku thought about his friend, Goku, who seems to 'bring back' his childhood when they play, and Nataku was happy about that. He smiled.

_"I wonder when will these injuries heal…?" Nataku thought to himself as he held the left part of his chest. It seems that he broke a bone on that part, since he also had fractures. He removed his left robe, only to find that part has a big wound. Nataku touched the bandages covering his wound, and he put down his hand. It seems that he can't move so much because he might make the situation worse when the wounds opens more. He sighed once more._

Suddenly, the door opened. Nataku turned his head and he saw Goku, and Goku's eyes widened.

"Nataku!! Ohayo!!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed. Nataku noticed that the boy's eyes were full of happiness and concern at the same time.

"Are you ok now?" Goku asked as he ran towards the bed.

"A-ah… I'm fine…" Nataku looked away from Goku.

"Oi Nataku! Are you sure? Come on tell me~! Daijobu~!" Goku squealed.

"Well… I have a big wound here," Nataku said as he pointed to his chest. "So I guess I can't play for a while… gomen…" Nataku smiled sheepishly.

"Oh~ that's ok~! Just rest ok?" Goku smiled, and he gestured towards the door. "I'll just get some food~!"

"Arigato!" Nataku said as Goku closed the door.

Goku went back to the dining hall where he found Tenpou and Kenren eating.

"Konnichiwa Ten-chan!! Ken-niichan!! Did you see Konzen?" Goku asked as he opened the door.

"Hai… I think he went to Kanzeon's quarters…" the brunette replied.

"Oh ok… ne, can you help me get some food for Nataku?" Goku asked. The two blankly nodded.

"E-eh? Nataku's awake now?" Kenren asked, dumbfounded. Tenpou sweatdropped.

"Hai~!!" the brown-haired boy replied.

"Ok… we'll just finish our food…" Tenpou said. Goku sat down on a chair and waited.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, at Kanzeon's quarters…

"Here are the papers." Konzen flatly said as he handed the papers to the goddess.

"Yosh… well done. Here's some more…" Kanzeon brought out some papers and she put it on top of her desk. Konzen's eye twitched, and a small vein was visible on his head. Kanzeon grinned.

"Oi oi~" the goddess said in a silky tone. "Relax, Konzen. This isn't so much."

Konzen didn't say anything, he just took the papers and he went out of the room.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Back in Konzen's office…

Goku opened the door. "Nataku! Here's your food!!"

Nataku slowly sat up. He smiled. "Arigato, Goku!" he said. Goku served the food to Nataku. Nataku ate, while Goku watched. Suddenly Goku's stomach growled. Goku and Nataku sweatdropped.

"Eh~ I'm hungry again~" Goku said. Nataku giggled.

"Well, if you're hungry, then you better get some food!" Nataku suggested.

"Hai~!!!" Goku said as he went out the door again. "I'll be back!!"

Goku ran as fast as he could and he arrived at the dining room. He got some food, and he ran back to the office. When Goku arrived, Konzen was already there, signing a new batch of papers with a scowl on his face. Goku chewed on some food as he walked in. Nataku was still eating.

A few minutes later, Nataku was finished, and it was time to bring back the plates. Nataku was about to stand up, but Goku took the plates and pushed Nataku down the bed.

"Daijobu yo~" Goku said. "I'll bring back the plates."

"A-ah… arigato…" Nataku replied.

Goku went out of the office, carrying the tray with empty plates. Konzen slightly smiled just after Goku left the room. _"He's a good kid after all…" Konzen thought as he remembered Goku who was doing his share of chores everyday, changing the flowers in the vase, etc.… and Konzen was glad about the thought how life has changed ever since Goku arrived. He may be very annoying sometimes, but it's kind of ok, at least life isn't so dull anymore. Konzen went back to work._

Silence filled the room, as a gentle afternoon breeze went in.

Nataku lied down, starting blankly at the ceiling again, deep in his thoughts. Konzen continued his paperwork. He sighed. Sometimes silence can be deafening, but sometimes it's just ok.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Well, I'm finished for now… ^^;; I'll be typing now the first 2 chapters of my fifth fic. ^^;; I'll post chapter 8 onwards on my next update… Jaa ne!! ^__^


	8. Signal

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my 3 posters, laminated cards, soundtracks, video CDs, key chain, 1 pack of trading cards, playing cards… ^^' I think I'm not going to buy the Saiyuki Reload manga anymore… I'll just use the money for… other Saiyuki stuffs! ^__^;;;

Author's note: Okay, another update… I'm still at the rentals… -_-;; Sorry for not being able to update for a looong time… ^_^;; Anyway, for today's update, I'll be posting chapters 8 and 9 of this fic, and chapters 4 and 5 of Interchange. I'm still working on Saiyuki in School — and on chapter 5 onwards of the fic, most events will be 'made-up', since there was a 'quarrel' in the cast… and because of it the atmosphere 'changed' after that… :( I hope you get my point. Enough with this… let's get on with the fic! ^_^;;; Please read and review! Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 8

Signal

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

A few minutes passed by, and Goku hasn't arrived yet. Konzen was getting worried. He stood up from his chair and he looked at Nataku.

"Oi, isn't Goku supposed to be back by now?" Konzen asked. "Where is he?"

"H-hai. He went to the dining hall to return some plates…" Nataku answered.

Konzen didn't speak, and he just went towards the door. As his hand was about to reach for the doorknob, the door flung open and he was hit on the face. He fell on the floor, and he looked up and saw Goku looking at him.

"Gomen…" the boy uttered, sweatdropping.

Several veins appeared on Konzen's head. He hit Goku on the head with a roll of papers.

"Itaii!!" Goku shouted as he held his head. Nataku looked at them both, and he sweatdropped.

"Ch', bakasaru. Be careful so you won't get into trouble, ok?" Konzen flatly said as he went back to his chair and continued his paperwork.

Goku closed the door and he went near Nataku.

"Na, what should we play? Since your wound can't let you play so much, what can we do here inside?" Goku asked.

"How about chess?" Nataku suggested. Goku smiled.

"Na, na, Konzen, can we play here?" Goku turned to Konzen.

"No. You'll be noisy." Konzen replied as he continued his work. "Besides, I'm very busy." He added.

"Eh~ I'll promise, I'll behave…" Goku pouted.

"Oh alright…" Konzen sighed.

"Waiii!!! Can I have a few papers?" Goku asked. Konzen lifted an eyebrow. "And~ can I also have a brush and ink?" Goku added.

"What for?" Konzen asked, and he looked at Goku.

"Etou… we're gonna make some paper planes and write a few stuff…" Goku smiled sheepishly.

"I'll give you some scratch papers, but for the brush and ink – no." Konzen sternly said, and he was wondering when did Goku learn to write – because he thought he was illiterate. Konzen shook off the thought and he presumed that Tenpou was the one who taught him.

"O-ok…" Goku uttered as he took the papers. He smiled. Konzen sighed deeply and he went back to his work.

"Yosh~! Let's make some paper planes!" Goku exclaimed.

"I thought we're going to play chess?" Nataku asked.

"I forgot to tell you… but I don't know that game… so we'll do this instead." Goku smiled, and Nataku did the same.

"Ok, how do you make one?" Nataku said as he took a sheet of paper. Goku showed Nataku how to make the plane, and in a while Nataku learned how to make one. After a few minutes, they made many planes and they flew it one after the other.

Nataku, even though what they were doing is kind of simple, he enjoyed that moment, because of killing several victims he was experiencing the things of childhood. He smiled.

A few minutes later, Konzen was getting irritated for paper planes were flying all over the place. He was about to shout, but he just sighed and controlled himself. Goku was happy playing with Nataku, and Nataku was having fun… even if people describe him as a 'killing puppet'. After all, at heart, and also in physical appearance, Nataku is still a child. Konzen sighed once more and he continued signing the papers.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Meanwhile, at the Imperial court (throne room)……

Li Touten was kneeling in front of God, telling him about the 'rebellion' that Kenren and Tenpou planned.

"I tell you… they are traitors!" Li Touten exclaimed.

"May I see the papers you said they made?" God said.

"Ha." Li Touten said as he gave the paper to God. God examined the paper and his eyes widened.

"What–" God was almost speechless. He gave the paper back to Li Touten. "Alright then… since you're responsible for the army, I'll just leave them to you." God said.

"Ha. Wakarimashita!" Li Touten said as he stood up and left the room. As he went out and no one was around, and when he wasn't within hearing range, he grinned evilly. "The plan has changed. I'll kill them myself… then I'll lock up that boy… everything has changed ever since he came! At least…" he grinned some more. "…I'm the one who's going to handle them anyway…" he murmured as he went to another place in the palace --- to talk to the guards.

Li Touten arrived in the place --- and he talked to some guards about his plan. Lock up Goku in the dungeons, kill Tenpou, Kenren, and also Konzen --- in front of Goku. After talking to the guards Li Touten left, and he went back to his room.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

In Tenpou's library…

Kenren and Tenpou were cleaning again the latter's library…

"Oh boy… you make such a mess with these books and scrolls scattered, Tenpou." Kenren said as he put some books back to the shelf.

"Sumimasen…" Tenpou apologetically said.

"Nah, it's ok." Kenren smiled, and Tenpou smiled back.

They smiled at each other for about five seconds, until a gentle afternoon breeze blew in. Tenpou went near the window, and he looked at the meadow. He 'visualized' Goku running around there. Tenpou smiled at the thought how Goku made their lives happier and livelier. He sighed gently and he carried some scattered books and scrolls to return it to the shelves.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Back to Konzen's office…

Konzen stopped signing papers for a while. He felt something. 'Sudden fear', and he couldn't explain what it is. He stood up, and Goku and Nataku looked at him.

"Doushite? Konzen?" the brown-haired boy asked.

Konzen didn't answer. He went out of the room and closed the door.

"What's the matter with him?" Goku wondered.

"Maybe he wants to get some fresh air?" Nataku replied.

"Maybe…" Goku uttered as he flew a paper plane.

…

Konzen was walking to Tenpou Gensui's library. He was slightly breathing fast…

_"What is this?" Konzen wondered. He opened the door and walked in. The room was clean. _

"Oi Tenpou!" Konzen called.

"Hai? Ah Konzen! Doushitandesuka?" Tenpou was sitting on his desk chair reading another book. Kenren was sitting on the floor, drinking sake again.

"You're breathing fast…" Kenren cut in.

"Daijobu desuka?" Tenpou asked. Konzen sat down on a chair.

"Sudden fear hit me." Konzen suddenly said. Tenpou and Kenren looked at him, a bit surprised.

"What?" Kenren said. "What do you mean?"

"Sudden… fear…?" Tenpou uttered. "Is it about Goku?" he said with worry.

"I don't know… I just felt, like… as if I'm going to be killed." Konzen replied.

Then a realization came to Tenpou, and his eyes slightly widened.

"Maybe… it's Li Touten…" Tenpou said. Kenren nodded.

"Probably not only you… especially us." Kenren said.

Konzen and Tenpou were silent. If they would be killed, what will happen to Goku? They were more worried for Goku…

"Oi." Kenren said, and the two snapped out of their thoughts.

"Daijobu desuyo, Konzen." Tenpou said, but still worried.

"A-ah." Konzen walked out of the room.

…

Konzen sighed as he walked back to the office. As he opened the door, he saw many paper planes scattered, but he didn't feel like scolding Goku, for now. Goku and Nataku looked at him as he went back to his desk, sat on his chair, and putting his feet up the table.

"Doushite, Konzen? Daijobu~?" Goku asked.

"A-ah…" Konzen stammered.

"Hontou?" Goku asked again.

"Yeah I'm okay… now just go there and play ok?" Konzen said, then he suddenly remembered something. "Oi Goku."

"Eh? Nani?" Goku turned to Konzen.

"Don't come out of the office unless I go with you ok?" Konzen sternly said.

"Why?"

"Just follow it!" Konzen replied.

"Uh… ok…" Goku said, though he didn't fully understand…

Konzen closed his eyes as an afternoon breeze blew in. He didn't mind Goku and Nataku talking, but he opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Nataku.

"Well, you're ok now?" Konzen asked.

"H-hai…" Nataku replied. "Thank you… but I need to go now."

"Eh~? You're going now?" Goku asked.

"Hai."

"Ok then… jaa ne~!" Goku said as Nataku walked out of the office.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Yosh~ chapter 8 is done… the next chapter will be a looong one, probably… ^_^;; [Hakkai: *comes in with a tray of hot chocolate* Hai, here's some hot chocolate… just be careful you won't spill it on the keyboard… ^_^;      Me: Hai!! Arigato gozaimasu! *takes one mug and sips some hot chocolate* Mmm oishi!!         Hakkai: Hai hai… Soreja, let's go to the next chapter, shall we?         Me: Hai. ^_^]


	9. Death

Disclaimer: I really do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I only own my stuffs or collections! ^_^

Author's note: Hello~! This is the ninth chapter… ^___^ Hey, I'm smiling widely again… ^___^ waiii Saiyuki!!! Beyblade!!! Sugoi!!! One of the best animes I've seen! ^____^ Oh, sorry about that. ^_^;; It's just now I learned of Beyblade… (Actually it has been a month, but I can't update so I can't tell you… gomen…) ^__^ Enough about that… let's start with chapter 9! By the way, you might be a bit disappointed in this chapter… as you can see by the chapter title… Maa, three…two…one…let it rip!!! (In another version, it is three…two…one…go..shoot!! ^^;;) Maten Tenjou!!! Hehehehe… Please R&R! Arigato! Jaa ne! ^__^ *dashes off with the Sanzo-ikkou, holding her Beyblades*

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Trust

A Saiyuki fic

By: Suteki Hakkai, Kawaii Syaoran

Chapter 9

Death

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The afternoon slowly passed by, and the night then covered the sky… (Hey it rhymed! ^^;;)

At Konzen's office…

Konzen resumed his signing of papers, while Goku slept on the bed, tired of playing throughout the day…

…

At Tenpou's library…

Tenpou is reading another book in silence and Kenren is drinking sake again. Everything is quiet until there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tenpou said.

"Well, let's find out…" Kenren replied as he approached the door and opened it.

"Sumimasen. God wants to see the both of you in the Imperial court…" the subordinate said.

_"At this time of night?" Kenren thought._

_"It's nighttime, but…… Li Touten might be the one behind this…" Tenpou thought._

"Okay… let's go, Tenpou." Kenren whispered.

"Just follow me." The subordinate said. He led the two and he was in front, and he can't see the two behind him. Tenpou had been dreading this day [or night]. Kenren held Tenpou's hand and he held it tight. They slightly smiled at each other. As the stood before the door of the Imperial court, they released each other's hand. The door opened, and they couldn't see anyone in the Imperial court except God and a few subordinates… and Li Touten.

_"Just as I thought… Li Touten is behind all this." Tenpou thought._

Kenren and Tenpou knelt down before God. Li Touten walked forward.

_"This is it…" Kenren thought to himself._

"Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui. You two are under arrest…" Li Touten said. Kenren and Tenpou's eyes widened.

"For what?!" Kenren replied angrily. "This is a frame-up! I didn't do anything!!"

"You betrayed us! You planned a rebellion!!" Li Touten smirked evilly, but God didn't see that.

"What do you mean by that?! I don't want to rule this BORING heaven! You're—" Before Kenren could finish, God stood up from his throne.

"Such impudence!!" God boomed. "You'll be executed RIGHT NOW— at the dungeons!!"

"What the—" Kenren was seized by the guards, as well as Tenpou. Kenren struggled to get free, but he couldn't… while Tenpou was quiet…

"Wait!! We haven't proved ourselves yet!!" Tenpou suddenly shouted.

"Hn. We have enough evidence here." God said as he held up a paper. Tenpou's eyes widened and he looked downcast in despair. He gave it up.

_"It's over…" Tenpou thought. __"There's nothing I can do. Li Touten is too powerful…"_

"Li Touten, you take care of the rest." God said as he and some subordinates left the court.

Li Touten grinned evilly. "Ha."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

At Konzen's office…

Konzen was getting sleepy and he was about to fall asleep, until there was a knock on the door.

_"What is it this time?" Konzen thought._

"Mmm… wha…? Konzen?" Goku woke up from his sleep. "Doko iku?" He followed Konzen who went towards the door.

Konzen opened the door, and there were many guards and they seized Konzen and Goku. They struggled to get free from them, but they were too many.

"Shit! What's the meaning of this?!" Konzen said as the guards dragged him and Goku further. Konzen looked around, and he then knew where they were heading to – the dungeons. "Ch'… damn Li Touten…" Konzen murmured.

"Goku." Konzen turned to the boy.

"Nani?"

"Be strong." Konzen slightly smiled at Goku, who looked at him innocently with his golden eyes. Konzen knew. He'll be killed.

"Konzen?" Goku uttered.

Then they noticed, the guards stopped. They were already in the dungeons. Li Touten was there, standing in front of a cell which Kenren and Tenpou are in.

"Ken-niichan!! Ten-chan!!" Goku shouted as he struggled to get free from the guards…

"Shut up you heretic!!" a guard shouted. He punched Goku, and the boy was flung to the wall. Goku fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Goku!!" Tenpou and Kenren shouted as the guards put Konzen and the unconscious Goku in a cell in front of Kenren and Tenpou's cell.

Then Li Touten went into Kenren and Tenpou's cell. He grinned. A subordinate handed him a sword. Kenren and Tenpou looked at Goku, who was almost waking up.

Li Touten laughed loudly and evilly, thus causing Goku to wake up. Li Touten held his sword tight and slowly he raised it up in the air.

"Goku don't look!" Konzen suddenly hugged the boy so he won't see the bloody scene. But Konzen didn't notice that Goku can still see them over Konzen's shoulder.

"DIE!!" Li Touten shouted as he raised his sword high and he 'aimed' it at Tenpou. Konzen hugged Goku tighter…

"Tenpou!!!" Kenren shouted as he quickly went in front of Tenpou, and he got stabbed by the sword instead. He coughed out a lot of blood, as Li Touten thrust the sword deeper into his chest.

"S-saru… take care of yourself ok…? Be strong…" Kenren uttered. He slightly smiled as he looked at Goku.

Goku was on the edge of crying. He 'saw'. "Ken-niichan!!!!!!!" Goku shouted, and he got free from Konzen…

Li Touten thrust the sword deeper, and Kenren was gone. Tenpou and Konzen gazed in horror. Goku crawled near the bars and he held it tight, and he cried.

"You're next, Tenpou Gensui." Li Touten said as he looked at the man, then at the dead general's body.

Tenpou closed his eyes, and he smiled. "Be strong always. Goku." He whispered. Goku held the bars tighter.

"No… Ten-chan…" Goku uttered, still crying.

In a flash, Li Touten raised his sword again and he slashed Tenpou in the chest. Tenpou shouted in pain. Blood spewed out of the wound, and Tenpou's white robe was stained. Tenpou was gasping for air. Since he is now losing a lot of blood, he then felt weak, and he fell down on the floor. More blood spewed out.

"Now die!!" Li Touten shouted as he thrust the sword to Tenpou's heart. Tenpou then stopped moving, which meant, he is dead.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Goku yelled and he cried some more as he looked at _their_ bodies, which are covered with blood.

Li Touten then looked at Goku then at Konzen. Goku was feeling fear, sadness, and anger at the same time. He was looking at Konzen, who had his eyes closed, but you can see the sadness and anger in his face.

"Don't worry, Konzen Douji. You'll follow them now." Li Touten said as he entered their cell. Goku's eyes widened at Li Touten's statement. He stood up, and he went in front of Konzen in a defensive stance.

"No… you'll… you'll not kill Konzen!!" Goku said, and Li Touten laughed again. He kicked Goku in the stomach and he threw Goku on one side of the cell, which made the boy semi-unconscious…

"Hm. Just take a look, gaki. I'll kill him in front of you, just like those other two." Li Touten glanced at Kenren and Tenpou's bodies, then he turned to Konzen. He held his sword tightly. "Konzen Douji, my grudge against you is not so big, but you must die." Li Touten raised his bloody sword.

In an instant, the sword was thrusted towards Konzen's stomach. The wound was deep. Blood then spewed out of the wound. Konzen endured the pain, but he didn't say anything. Blood still continued to flow out.

Goku opened his eyes. He held his head then he looked at his hand. It was bloody. He was staring at his hand for a while, until the sounds of punches and kicks brought him back to reality. His vision was blurred. He tried to make his vision clear, and he did. He saw Konzen being punched and kicked by Li Touten. Li Touten stopped for a while. Konzen was panting, and he was lying on the floor. As if time stopped, Konzen looked at Goku, smiling… Konzen's smile was the same smile Kenren and Tenpou gave him before they were killed. Goku's tears were falling down his cheeks. "Konzen…" Goku stammered. "Stop… it…"

"Be… strong… Goku…" Konzen said. And time started to move again. Li Touten was grinning like a madman. He gave one final kick and Konzen was gone, due to too much torture and loss of blood.

"No… Konzen…" Goku ran to Konzen's motionless body. He shook him violently. "Konzen… wake up… wake up…" Goku uttered, but Konzen was… dead. Goku hugged Konzen. He then shut his eyes tightly, and he shouted in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goku shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the dungeons.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: Waaaaaah!!! I feel so bad… making them die like that… gomenasai Konzen-sama!! Tenpou!! Kenren!! Especially to Goku, even if I didn't kill him… GOMEN!!! *starts to cry* [Goku: Hey it's alright… stop crying… *hugs me* I understand… it's for the story anyway… and besides if they weren't dead, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo wouldn't be here! Ne? *looks at the others*          Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo: *sweatdrops and nods*        Hakkai: Maa, maa… *rubs my back* ^-^          Me: Arigato minna-san! *wipes tears away and smiles* ^_^] Ok, chapter 10 is next!! But it will be posted on my next update… gomen… and besides, I haven't finished chapter 10 on my notebook… maa… jaa ne!! 'Till the next update! ^__^


End file.
